


The Hunter and Preys

by Azaelle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaelle/pseuds/Azaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif stumble somewhere she wasn't suppose to be (if you listen to Loki's opinion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and Preys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coe/gifts).



> I'd really like something cute and mischievous about a little Loki and Sif tearing it up as kids.

It was a cold winter day in Asgard, most of the servants in the palace were occupied with the preparation of the Yule celebrations. Outside of the court room, four friends were arguing on what to do; Thor, Sif and Fandral wanted to play, but Loki only wanted to go read a book he had just found in a dusty corner of the library. 

“Come Loki, you’ll find pleasure in a friendly competition.” Thor proclaimed. With a role of eyes, Loki accepted to play. He never could refused an invitation from Thor, no matter how he could doubt his brother’s judgment of pleasure. 

Loki looked as Thor then put his hand on Sif’s arm to gain her attention. She turned to look at him with a one of her pretty smiles. “Wouldn’t you like to play a game of the Hunter and Preys, dear Sif?” The familiarity between the two of them unnerved Loki for some reason. He didn’t know if he wanted to be Sif and have Thor asking for his opinions on most things and inquire on his interests or be Thor and have Sif looked at him with that expression. Maybe he just didn’t like them together, they were too alike.

It was accepted amongst them that Thor would be the first one counting since he proposed the game, and everyone else really didn’t want to. 

As Thor started counting, Sif saw Fandral dashing towards the servants’ quarter. She started running toward the royal chambers since Thor would most likely go searching for her in the armoury. She could see that Loki started running in the same direction as her, but he disappeared into a dark corner with a grin. Seeing Loki so sure of his hiding place made Sif more determined to beat him to his own little game. 

How many time did they played this game only to find Loki hours later, as he was wandering in the royal garden with his mother? 

***

Sif was searching for a place to hide as she was walking down the corridors. She suddenly stopped as she saw from the corner of her eyes a black alcove behind one of the long drapes decorating the hall. She entered the dark corner and replace the drape to not let Thor see her little niche. Sif let her hands explore the smooth stone so she could know her environment. To her surprise, there was a little wooden board. As she pushed, what she assumed was a small door, a warm light filter out. She entered this new area to hear a familiar voice snap at her to close the door. She did as she was told and turn to look into Loki’s eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Sif? It is my secret refuge,” Loki hissed at her. 

She took in his little hiding spot, it was small but cozy. There were rugs on the floor, pillows to be seated on, and a few piles of books. The wall were covered of drapes as to give an illusion of a warm cocoon. A few balls of light were floating in the air to illuminate with a warm light the little room.

“So this is the room you always come to when we play,” Sif mused out loud and then turned again toward Loki. “If you really didn’t want to spend time with us you didn’t have to accept our offer.”

“It was not that did not want to spend time with all of you, it is only that …” his voice was fading with his last few words. He looked lost in his thought, has if he didn’t know the answer to her question. 

“I don’t have to answer to you,” he finally snapped at her.

Sif was exasperated by his little tantrum. “Why are you always doing this? You are pushing us away most of the time, but you still want us to cater to your needs.”

“You don’t understand,” Loki responded with an irritated voice. “I don’t want you to cater to my needs, I want you to care for what I’m interested in, I want people to respect me for what I am. I am not like Thor, or Fandral or even you. I am not good with a sword like all of you… like everyone except a prince to be. They all look down on me.” Sif was surprise to see hurt on his face, but she could also see that he was being honest. It was rare for Loki to so plainly talk about himself, he who has the reputation of being mischievous. 

“Loki… your situation is not as dire as you make it seems. You have a loving and caring mother who encourages you in your studies; a protective older brother who tries to involve you in everything he does; and even if your father doesn’t show it, he loves you too. Besides, if you don’t have his talent in combat, your mind is more similar to Odin than Thor’s mind is.” She had to smile at that. Thor was far from unintelligent, but he could not plan something quite as well as his father and Loki could, with every detail taken into account. “You also have friends Loki, me for instance. You are one of the first person who did not discarded my dream of being a warrior one day, and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

Loki had to look away to hide the blushed from Sif, but he didn’t respond. As the silence stretched, Sif found the situation became unsettling. She looked around, hoping to be inspired to start a new conversation, everything to end this quietness. Then, her eyes felt on a volume on the different uses of illusions.

“I didn’t know you were already practicing to create illusions. Since when have you learned how to make those?” Sif enquired, hopeful that talking about what he loved would bring Loki from his sour mood. 

“It may have been two years now. I can make small illusion tangible now…” Loki went on about how in a few years he would be able to make a perfect replica of himself but Sif was not paying any attention to what Loki was saying the moment she heard a sound in the otherwise silent hallway. 

The instant she was able to distinguish the familiar steps of Thor approaching their location, she put her hand on his mouth, interrupting Loki speaking. She had to smile at him, his arms were suspended in the air, eyebrows raised and eyes dilated. He stared at her, as though he could not believe that she would have touch him that way.

Once she was sure Thor was gone she slowly removed her hand.

“Sorry for that,” she said, her voice had an uncharacteristic shyness.

“It’s quite alright,” Loki said “You can stay if you want. I mean you never know when Thor could pass by again and I would hate for him to find this particular place. It took me a long time to find a place that could be mine.” He added after a short pause.

“I would like that, thank you.”

***

They sat in their little hiding spot talking, completely forgetting the game they were supposed to be playing with Thor and Fandral. Loki would show her his newest trick and he conjured the image of a small white animal with long hears, a fluffy tail and strong hind legs hopping around. When it hopped on her, a laugh escaped her lips. Loki looked at the image she presented, for once she was not guarded or looked like she had to prove herself. She was completely carefree and Loki wanted to remember this moment for as long as possible.

“It has been long enough since we were here, I’m sure Thor already found Fandral by now.” As Sif got up, the illusion disappeared. Loki watched Sif preparing to leave their little room and he couldn’t find words to continue the conversation, by Odin’s beard. “Are you coming with me or will you stay here? In either case I won’t tell anyone of your hiding spot.”

“You can come anytime you want,” he told her, flushing slightly. “I mean, it could be ours now.” 

Loki was happy to see that he brought one more of her beautiful smile before leaving by the door. He was happy to have shared is special place with someone, and even more that he shared it with Sif. This little room was theirs now, and he was sure she would bring her touch to it.

(Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it Coe even though the mischievous aspect isn't really there. It isn't much, but I tried my best. 
> 
> I also have to say thank you to Jade, who helped me with ideas and corrections.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone.


End file.
